


Your Beauty Never, Ever Scared Me

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Kissing, Lap Sex, Neck Kissing, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Sexual Tension, Shotgunning, Stargazing, Vaginal Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You and Copia share some mary on a cross on top of a car under the stars-- you soon learn it’s his first time trying it.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Your Beauty Never, Ever Scared Me

You sit on top of the car beside Copia, the night sky sprawling out over top of you. You had driven out here to a clearing in the forest, where all you can see around you is mountains and the night sky.

"Here," you say. You take out the joint and light it. Copia stares at it. "You have smoked before, haven't you?" He hesitates, before quickly nodding.

"Of course! I used to smoke the devil's lettuce all the time. I was very cool." He shoots you finger guns. You giggle. "You don't believe your Cardinal? Give that here." Copia takes the joint like it's old hat, and inhales harshly. You wince as he coughs and hacks, and gently take the joint back from him. You raise an eyebrow. He sighs, rubbing his chest and wheezing out the last few puffs of pot smoke. "Eh... hem, perhaps I was fibbing. My lungs are... pitiably fragile, it seems."

"It's okay," you smirk.

"I did have a weed brownie once in my schooling days," he admits. "It was a very strange experience. I dreamed I was a giant rat. But that is all."

"That’s all, huh? Giant rat? No big deal.”

“Truly, it is not. I dream about rats all the time.”

“That I can believe.”

"And I tried a cigarette once when Papa gave me one of his. I felt obligated to finish it when he lit it for me. He said it would bring me 'stress relief from all your fucking work' in his words." Copia rubs the back of his neck. "It just brought me bronchitis." You look down at the burning joint between your fingers, and get an idea.

“Well, here. I have something we can try so that doesn't happen again. It's a little easier." You slide into Copia's lap, straddling him. Mild surprise crosses his face, but he soon accepts you into his space, putting a comfortable hand on your back to hold you there. With a smile, you take an experienced drag of the joint between you, and lean forward to softly connect your lips with his. Parting his mouth with your tongue, you transfer the smoke from your lungs into his mouth. "Breathe," you whisper. He does, taking a deep breath of it, and you watch in the starlight as his pupils dilate. He holds it for a second, then steadily exhales the plume toward the sky by way of a soft moan, relaxing back on his forearms. You rest down overtop, and he stares up at you in wonder, brushing a piece of your hair from your eyes.

"Starting to feel it?" you ask. He nods, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

"May I have another?" You repeat the action. This time, Copia takes you back in for another kiss after he exhales the smoke, slipping his tongue into your mouth and deepening it. You lay there like that, kissing for a few minutes before your hips start to move instinctively. Noticing your body’s response, Copia reaches down to support your ass, moving you up higher on him. He looks you in the eyes, his own half lidded and relaxed. His gaze is pleading, but he takes the time to shake his head, knocking some sobriety back into himself to ask you: “Is this okay?” You nod, and return your lips to his to assure him, grinding down. You can feel his cock fill out with every gradual movement, and he starts to groan into your mouth as his willpower recedes.

"I need to be inside you, cara," he whispers, words tapering off into another groan. “This stuff, it is beautiful. It really does the trick, eh?”

“No,” you giggle. “This strain doesn’t make you horny. That’s just you.” He gives a sheepish laugh as you lift up and unbuckle him. His cock springs free when you let it out, and you stroke it a couple of times before you finally take him inside of you and sink down to a comfortable position. His head rolls back and hits the roof of the car. You move your hips slightly, and take another drag of the joint. Copia sits back up, kissing you himself to take the shotgunned smoke this time, and blows the smoke down over your chest, into your cleavage. You moan at that, feeling the breeze of his breath on them, and he buries his face between your breasts, pulling your shirt down just enough to start sucking on them.

You rock faster as Copia nibbles at and worships your skin, lathing his tongue around your nipples and pressing tender kisses to the tops of your breasts. You rest the joint between his lips for safe keeping as he begins to thrust up into you, and you relinquish your control, letting him fuck you like this as you hold on around his neck. Copia's free hand reaches down to support the small of your back, and he dangles the joint, the end burning orange as he takes a drag himself this time. You remove it from his lips as he inclines his chin, and you tilt your head sideways to kiss him and take his smoke. He coughs a little, ruining the kiss, but you don’t mind; you only continue. He groans into your mouth, and his hips get faster, pounding up as the top of the car creaks and rocks the vehicle. You gasp, forehead resting against Copia's.

"I'm gonna cum," you whimper. His fingernails dig deeper into your back, and he kisses a pathway down your neck before coming back up.

"Cum on my cock, dolce mia. _Please_." He kisses you once more and bites your bottom lip into his mouth. You let go, tilting your head toward the sky to cry out your pleasure. Copia shudders from the feeling of your cunt squeezing around him, and you feel him finish inside of you as well, filling you in warm bursts. You lift up and the Cardinal slips out of you as you reach over to rest the joint in the ashtray. There’s a quiet moment that passes between the two of you as you sit and appreciate the sprawling night sky overhead. The sky is a dark blue from the light of the moon, but the stars are visible and gorgeous, reaching all the way over and behind the mountains in the distance. Suddenly touch starved, Copia snuggles into you, huffing a laughed out breath of warm air against the back of your neck. “Sister.”

You smile at the slur in his voice. “Mm?”

“I have a joke. Heh. It is good, you will laugh.” You roll over to face him. Your noses brush, and realize how heavy his eyelids are. His lips are curved up in a lazy smile.

“What’s your joke?”

“It is... what does the Dark Lord call his nose?” You break out into a fit of giggles just from the setup. He prods you in the shoulder with his finger. “Cara, answer.”

“What?” you snort.

“Sa... Satan knows.”

“Wha—?”

“Because knows and nose sound the same, eh? You see?” He gives you a wide smile, and you bury your face into his chest, shaking with laughter. “Ah, you are so funny, Sister.”

“I didn’t tell the joke...” you giggle. “You did.”

“You’re right. I am forgetful, forgive me.” He lets loose a flurry of laughter—nothing like the nervous noises he always makes when he’s anxious. This sounds like Copia, a gleeful booming laugh that makes his eyes shine even more. “You are still funny. In a good way. I would laugh at all your jokes, you know.”

“Ditto,” you grin. “Tonight’s the first example.” You bring him in for another kiss. His eyes remain open, widening a little, and his fingers splay out in hyperextension—but he melts into the kiss quickly, eyebrows lifting as he kisses you back with passion. When you break away, he sighs.

"You knooow, I think I like this pot smoking thing."

"You're not saying that just to be cool?"

He nuzzles his nose into your hair with a chuckle. "Ah, shit. You caught me." 


End file.
